


trackers

by fannishliss



Series: Kink List [24]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Diary/Journal, Electricity, Hydra (Marvel), Kink Meme, M/M, Prostitution, bucky's journal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 20:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: Bucky's journal entry about how he got rid of his trackers.





	trackers

**Author's Note:**

> This story involves Bucky being jolted repeatedly by a STRIKE stun baton. It is his idea and is not non-consensual, but it probably needs a warning. 
> 
> There is a male sex worker in this story, and he is young but not under-age.
> 
> This is for my kink list, for the topic of Electricity. 
> 
> Also, this story takes place Post: CATWS, in canon with my long story, Longing, which is about the triggers.

“How much for the night?” 

 

He looked young, and hungry, but his eyes were still alive.He was as good a choice as any. 

 

“Three hundred bucks.” 

 

The going rate for a night of someone’s life. 

 

“You got a room?” 

 

“Of course, honey.It’s not far.” 

 

I followed him back to his room.It wasn’t fair, what I wanted him to do to me.But I hoped the money would even the score.

 

His shirt was too thin and his pants were too tight, but he looked clean, alert.I needed that. 

 

“I have a very specific request and money to back it up.” 

 

“You got three hundred dollars? I’m your boy.” 

 

“This is two thousand dollars.I hope it’ll be enough if things go wrong.” 

 

He looked at me with those clear eyes.Intelligent, wary.I’d chosen well. 

 

“How wrong you thinking they’re gonna go?” 

 

“Pretty wrong, maybe.You in?” 

 

“You tell me what you’re looking for, I’ll tell you if I’m in.” 

 

I reached into the duffel, and he looked ready to run. 

 

“I don’t want to hurt you — just the opposite.I need you to hurt me.”I pulled out the STRIKE issue stun baton I'd picked up at the Bank and lay it on the bed. 

 

He swallowed, glaring at the baton like it was a poisonous snake. 

 

“You want me to use this thing on you?”he asked. “Why?” 

 

“I can’t do it myself,” I said.The truth was that simple. 

 

He frowned.His features were smooth and young and pretty, and he really seemed to care. 

 

“This ain’t a sex thing at all, is it?” 

 

“No.But I’m probably going to piss myself.So I do need to take off my clothes.” 

 

“Ha,” he laughed, until he saw that I was serious. 

“This is one of those times where Terry shouldn’t ask too many questions, right?” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“Two thousand dollars?” 

 

“Yes.Take it now.You’re going to earn it either way.” 

 

“Either way?” 

 

“Whether this works, or whether you need to get out of town before they find my body.” 

 

“Shit.”Terrry leaned back, shook his head, then leaned forward again.He tentatively touched my arm.I hadn’t taken off my gloves or jacket yet — he didn’t know.His hand was gentle; I could barely feel it. 

 

“I shouldn’t ask questions?But? I don’t think I can help you kill yourself?” 

 

He sounded pretty sure of himself despite the upward lilt. 

 

“I’m not trying to kill myself.Just the opposite.”

 

He peered into my eyes.“Why don’t you just tell me the bare minimum, just enough that you don’t have to kill me?” 

 

I looked back into his eyes.They were chocolate brown and more sincere than (almost) any eyes I’d seen in ages. 

 

“I’m defecting from HYDRA and I need you to short out my trackers.” 

 

After the destruction of Pierce’s gun platforms in DC, and the Widow’s massive info dump, HYDRA was messily collapsing all around the world.As always, the truth was the most plausible cover. 

 

“Shit!” he exclaimed.“Is a highly trained strike force about to burst in here and spray me full of bullets?” 

 

“I hope not,” I said. 

 

“You hope not!”he echoed. 

 

“Look,” I said.“You take this stunner, and you shock me with it where I tell you. It shorts out my trackers and I go on my way, and if all goes as planned nobody gets riddled with bullets.” 

 

“Okay,” he said, taking a deep breath.He crossed himself.“I absolve myself of your death,” he said seriously.“In case I kill you.I’m only trying to help.And, of course, I do want the money.” 

 

My lips twitched.I liked this kid despite everything. 

 

“Okay, before we get started I’m going to mark all the places and show you how to use this.If I lose consciousness, just keep going.” 

 

“Shit,” he breathed.“This is so hardcore.” 

 

“There’s one more thing,” I said.“There is a catch.You can leave now, and I won’t hold it against you.I’ll disappear and you’ll never hear from me again.But if you try to leave after you agree to do this, before we’re done — I can’t let you do that.Do you understand?”

 

“Leave now, or don’t leave till we’re done.Okay.”Terry nodded, then he had the nerve to yawn.He covered his yawn daintily, and his blue painted nails were a little chipped. 

 

“If you try to leave after we get started — I’ll kill you.Do you understand?” 

 

“Bitch, please.You ain’t gonna kill me. I’m adorable.” Terry smiled at me.His teeth were straight and white.I wondered what he was doing on the street.Everyone has a story. 

 

I didn’t smile back. “Don’t you know what HYDRA is?” I said.“I’m deserting, but that doesn’t mean I’m not a killer.” 

 

Terry leaned in again.“You may be a killer, but you’re okay.” He patted my leg.“I know a bastard when I see one, and you ain’t it.” 

 

I wasn’t sure, but it was true that I didn’t want to kill him. 

 

“You have to swear not to leave till we’re done.” 

 

Terry flamboyantly crossed himself again. “I swear on Jesus, Mary, Mohammed, Buddha, Mother Earth and L Ron Hubbard.” He paused.“And Benjamin Franklin. Gotta get those Benjamins.” 

 

“Okay.” I was psyching myself up more than he was.He sighed and began to pick at his chipped nail polish. 

 

“Any time,” he said.“No rush.The whole night is already paid for.” 

 

“Please don’t leave,” I said, and I took off my jacket.He raised his eyebrows.I shrugged off my hoodie, and there it was: the arm.The most infamous arm on the planet, Soviet star and all. 

 

“Shit!” he said, wide eyed. He seemed frozen, eyes on the arm. 

 

“Please,” I begged.“I need your help.” 

 

“Or you’ll kill me,” he said. 

 

“I don’t want to kill you,” I said, and it was true. 

 

He looked at me. 

 

I looked at him.I handed him the stun baton, business end toward me. 

 

“Please,” I begged.I had learned to beg, though with HYDRA it hadn’t ever done me any good.“Please.I just want to get away.” 

 

“You tried to kill Captain America,” Terry accused. 

 

“Yes,” I admitted.“HYDRA has ways of making people do things.I did drag him out of the river, though.”

 

“I believe you.” Terry said.“Somehow, I believe you.” 

 

“Good,” I said.“Good.I’m going to circle where the trackers are.I have to take off my shirt.You might have to help me.” 

 

“Okay,” he said.And for the first time in decades, someone helped me. 

 

Before I left DC I paid a visit to the Bank and destroyed the chair and the cryotank. I couldn’t hack their computers — too risky — but I took the paper manual the techs used to maintain their weapon. 

 

The fact that I came with a manual made me laugh, a little. The manual actually listed the frequencies of each tracker, so it was easy to build a simple device to find them all and make sure they were no longer functional.The ones in the arm would be the trickiest to short out, but they weren’t tied in to its basic functions because they had been added in so much later. 

 

Terry helped circle all the trackers.He counted my vertebrae and ribs with gentle fingers. 

When I pulled down my pants and showed him the one in my perineum, he winced and circled it. The hideous HYDRA tattoo on the base of my penis, its tentacles entangled around my balls, didn’t seem to phase him. 

 

“I’m sorry,” he said, as he drew circles on my torso and abdomen, on the back of my neck and down my spine. 

 

“Why?” I said.“Don’t you think I deserve it?” 

 

“No one deserves it,” he said firmly.“No one deserves anything like this.” 

 

I didn’t answer. 

 

Finally he put down the marker and picked up the baton. 

 

“Where do you want to start?” 

 

I didn’t want to start; I wanted it all to be over. “I need to take off my pants,” I said. 

 

“Do you want to go into the bathroom?” Terry asked. 

 

I didn’t want to. I wanted to lie without moving on the bed and pretend I wasn’t there at all. But somehow it seemed more decent or slightly more dignified not to make a mess if I could help it.I took off the rest of my clothes and we moved into the bathroom, where I sat down naked on the toilet. 

 

I held out the metal arm.“Start here,” I said.“If it shuts down, it’ll recalibrate, but that will take some time. Might as well do it first.”

 

Terry lined up the stunner and gritted his teeth. “Sorry,” he said, and pushed the button. 

 

Pain lanced into my body, all around my shoulder and into my spine.I jerked as the electricity seized my muscles.

 

“Scanner,” I gasped.I’d showed him how to read the scanner to see if the trackers were dead. 

 

Terry held the scanner near the first target on the arm and its little needle didn’t budge. 

 

“Yay?” 

 

“Yay,” I groaned. There were three trackers in the arm.It took one jolt for the first one, but the other two were trickier and required several jolts each before they went dead. 

 

The arm itself was sturdier, and recalibrated pretty quickly after the trackers were destroyed.Still, my shoulder and neck were left aching. 

 

“Thank you,” I whispered, shaking.The pain was leaving me shocky, but I would recover quickly enough. 

 

“You’re welcome, I guess,” Terry said.“Do you need a break?” 

 

“Keep going,” I said. 

 

All of a sudden I had a memory.Every memory that emerges, I write down as soon as I can.This notebook is the only way I have of piecing together all the fragments of my memories. 

 

It was Steve — it must have been during the war.We were camped, in a grassy clearing. There were men all around us.Steve was pulling ticks off my body —dozens of them.I was naked and ashamed, but Steve was kind and gentle.The ticks hadn’t bitten him at all, even though the other men around us were also covered with ticks.“Sorry, Buck,” he said, after every one. 

 

The stunner jolted through my body.The tracker in my abdomen fell silent as Terry tested for it with the scanner.“Sorry,” he said. 

 

“Better than digging it out with a knife,” I said weakly.

 

He shuddered and went on with the job. 

 

The ones down my neck and spine were bad, arcing pain throughout my body and sending me into convulsions twice.The one near my heart was the worst.Terry thought I was dead for over a minute but he jolted me again with the stunner and I coughed and woke up. 

 

Finally all the trackers were accounted for except the one in my taint. 

 

“Do you want to do this one yourself?” he asked. 

 

“No,” I said, “why?” 

 

“I don’t know,” he said.“I just, I’m really sorry.” 

 

He rested the baton gingerly behind my balls. 

 

“I’m sorry,” he said.“This is really awful.” 

 

“You practically killed me already,” I joked.“And now this is awful?”

 

“Dude,” he said.“Your jewels.”

 

“Property of HYDRA,” I said.“This ain’t the first time.” 

 

“Oh my God,” he said, dropping the baton.“I’m so sorry.” 

 

Tears welled up in his eyes as he covered his mouth with his hands. 

 

“They did this to you.All of this.You really were brainwashed.” 

 

“Yeah?” I said.Now I was the one uptalking. I thought we’d established that.

 

“I hope they burn,” Terry whispered.“I hope they all burn.” 

 

“I don’t hope anything,” I said, “except for them not to ever find me again. And you’re helping a lot with that.So.” 

 

“This is just, this is really hard.I mean, I spanked a few dudes… one time I beat a guy with a belt — but this is so much.” 

 

“I’m sorry,” I said back to him. 

 

“I have an idea. Tell me if it’s stupid.” 

 

“Shoot,” I said. 

 

“I’ll suck you off, and then when you’re about to blow, I’ll pull the trigger?Maybe it’ll be okay?” 

 

I looked at Terry.His chocolate brown eyes were full of empathy, and hope.It was the hope that made me say yes.Hope wasn’t something I had much of in those days. 

 

I wasn’t sure I could get it up, as weak as I felt, but Terry was good with his hands. 

 

“There you go,” he said.“Very nice.Mmm, yeah.” 

 

His gentle murmurs soothed something inside my head. I’d been a machine for so long, and only something like a man again for a couple of weeks.He was treating me like a fellow human being, and that alone felt so good.Even the residual pain of the stunner fell away as he stroked me to life. 

 

“There you are,” he said again, when I was hard.“I have to do this,” he said, rolling a rubber onto my dick.“Professional standards,” he said. 

 

“Sure thing,” I said. 

 

“Now sit back,” Terry said. “And enjoy.”

 

His lips were plump and his eyes were very pretty as he looked up at me, sucking me and using his tongue to swirl around the head. He kept his hand around the base, so neither of us could really see too much of the mark HYDRA had put on me.After a minute or so, the pleasure started to build, and he could tell, groaning in his throat to urge me on. 

 

“That’s so good,” I said, moaning a little.I didn’t want to come, I wanted to enjoy this for as long as I could. 

 

He pulled off.“How does it feel?” 

 

“It’s good,” I said.“You’re so good.” 

 

“Thank you,” he said.“I take pride in my work.Would you mind if I kiss you a little?” 

 

“Why?” I said. 

 

“I feel like you could use it,” he said. 

 

“Okay,” I said. 

 

It was true, his kisses were somehow just as good or even better than the suck job.He ran his fingers through my hair, so much longer now that the pictures I’d gleaned of how I looked in the old days.It felt good to feel his nails against my scalp, to feel his kisses on my lips and around my neck. He kissed with professional skill, gauging his technique against my responses. I knew all the tricks he was using — I had been trained by thorough taskmasters — but they still worked any way. 

 

“You don’t have to do this,” I whispered. 

 

“It’s no hardship, kissing you.You’re gorgeous, and I want to make you feel good, if I can.” 

 

“But you still need to kill the last tracker,” I reminded him. 

 

Terry pulled back and rolled his big brown eyes.“I remember, okay? I’m just trying to draw it out for you— the good part, I mean.” 

 

“Thank you,” I said, “for everything.You’re kinder than I deserve.” 

 

“Everyone deserves kindness,” Terry said firmly, “as well as expert blow jobs.Just let me know when you want me to pull the trigger —which, like I said before, no one deserves.” 

 

Terry was generous, doing the best for me that he could, and soon I was on the brink of coming.I wasn’t sure if his plan would work — but no harm trying. 

 

“Terry, now,” I said, trying to brace for it. 

 

Terry sucked a little more, and just as I was beginning to spill, he pulled off and pulled the trigger. 

 

Electricity arced into my body and my whole body seized. The baton was so close to my prostate, tripping my body into a powerful orgasm.It hurt, but the jolt triggered a kind of transcendent agony, crossing the line into ecstasy in a way I’d never imagined. The blue fire of the stunner twisted through my ejaculation and I came so hard I blacked out. 

 

I regained consciousness with the taste of copper in my mouth, familiar after all these years, but not so familiar was Terry’s grin as he wiped me down with a warm wash cloth. 

 

“Got it,” he said, waving the scanner. 

 

“Good,” I said, trying to catch my breath.“That was a good idea you had.” 

 

“Thanks,” he said.“Just trying to earn that fine wad of Benjamins.” 

 

“More than earned,” I mumbled, still a little out of it. 

 

“I’m really sorry you been through so much,” Terry said again.“I hope you get away.” 

 

“Thank you,” I said. 

 

Terry gave me another kiss, a gentle, passionate goodbye, then took his well-earned money and left. 

 

I went over my body again with the scanner, hardly daring to believe all the trackers were dead.But it was true.After decades, at last, I was free. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this please leave me a comment to let me know what you thought. 
> 
> Did you like Terry?


End file.
